All The Way Down
by uncomplicatedButterFLY
Summary: AH - a little OOC. Adrian finally let's Rose know how he feels. Too bad, she's already taken.


**AN: Another one-shot. I had free time and I was bored...hope you like it. If not, tell me in a review, if you do, again, let me know in a review :)  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Hey there stranger," I whisper as I sit next to her on the bench.

This part of the Court wasn't used a lot and I could see why some might find it the perfect getaway. Row among row of evergreens provided a perfect barrier between us and the huge Courtyard. The old fountain was still working and the lilies floating in the placid water had a very calming effect on the eyes. The bench we were currently sitting on was hidden well behind an ancient Oak tree, close to a patch of daffodils. I wouldn't mind just sitting here for hours on end.

She looked up from her book. Her expression was one of confusion and shock. She wasn't expecting anyone to find her here, especially me.

"You know I have this friend who told me about this place once. She described how this was the only place she could go to escape. She also told me that she only ever came here to think," I said.

Her perfect brows furrowed. Her lips began to pout and she was stunning. As usual, of course. Her exquisite face was now turned away from me. I was unable to look into her deep brown eyes, the very same eyes that had been haunting my dreams for almost 3 years.

"I miss my friend," I said

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say next, "I know that some of the things I said might have scared you Rose but don't you understand? It was killing me having to hide everything from you. Hiding the fact 3 years ago, you stole my heart and the worst thing about it is that I let you!"

I look at her, waiting for a reaction. She just sat there staring straight ahead.

I continue my ranting, "In fact a very large part of me was and is still hoping that maybe, just maybe, you might let me steal yours. Do you know what it's like to have to watch the two of you together every single day while I have to stomp on every feeling I have for you? "

My head was beginning to pound. I paused again, waiting for an answer I knew I would not receive.

She turned her head, her beautiful eyes penetrating my soul. They bore holes into my head yet I couldn't help but feel more alive. When she was around my whole world was on fire. Every colour seemed brighter and every sound even sweeter.

"Adrian, you just can't say that stuff to me," she whispered so quietly that I strained to hear it.

"What do you mean 'I can't say that stuff to you'?" I demanded, "Rose, _I love you_. I know you don't feel for me the way you feel for him but please don't just sweep it under the rug. The least you could do is acknowledge what I've said."

My anger flared and my breathing became rougher. I'd gotten up from the bench and was now towering over her. She'd placed her head in her hands and looked defeated, her mahogany tresses creating a barrier. As angry as I was with her, this was not a sight I was prepared for. Rose Hathaway never looked defeated. She simply didn't have it in her to lose.

I soften my expression and even out my breathing. I take one of her hands in mine and wait patiently.

"Adrian, I hate this. I hate not knowing what to do. I hate not being able to talk to you. But you have to understand, I'm _married_ now and for the first time in a long time, I'm happy. I'm finally happy and content. I just – I just really don't need this."

She looked up at me. Her eyes brimming over with tears I knew she would not cry.

"I still love you."

"I'm sorry," She whispered leaning over to place a tender kiss on my forehead.

I close my eyes and revel in the sensation of her soft lips against my skin. I feel a gentle breeze and open my eyes and find Rose nowhere in sight. Sighing, I pick myself up and head back home.

**READ & REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
